tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 2 - Bouquet
“C’mon, c’mon!” Hotaru’s childish eagerness overcame her, and she motioned for Nexus to hurry. Stepping carefully on damp rocks, the Ecorian girl made her way across the creek, the area fresh with morning dew and radiating a light and airy smell. The cloudy sky had not yet welcomed the glowing sun, and the atmosphere was quiet and cool. The grass around the girls glistened slightly in the dim blue hues of the day’s earliest hours. At the foot of her last stone of safety, before she'd have to jump over some water to reach her sprightly friend, Nexus gave a little sigh. With a light plip, she tapped the water with her foot to check its deepness, not wanting to get her boots too soaked. Luckily, the water only reached slightly above where her toes sat in her shoes, and so she more confidently began to walk across the creek. Reaching the other side of it, she climbed at a small incline and made her way to Hotaru, who grinned and grabbed hold of the alien girl's arm. “C’mon, we’re almost there!” The sprightly child encouraged her friend, tugging her toward a thicket of trees. “Hotaru, we are very far from the base!” Nexus responded between pants as she ran to keep up with the young girl. “The others might start worrying!” “That’s why we left when they were all asleep, dummy!” Hotaru laughed at her. “Besides, you’re here. You can watch over me!” “That is not the point,” Nexus shook her head. But before she could say anything more, Hotaru stopped running, almost causing her partner to smack into her with the sudden change in momentum. The both of them were now surrounded by old, twisted trees, a little broken from whatever Chimera Anima may have passed through long before they were defeated. Nexus glanced over at the young girl before her who seemed unphased by the environment and was now shifting her eyes around for a particular spot. “If you are bringing me here now, does that mean you have you been sneaking off here on your own?” She questioned the young girl as she continued to scan the area. “Kinda,” was the only response given. Nexus crossed her arms and frowned slightly. “I know there are no more Chimera Anima, but there are still animals and terrain that could hurt you,” she warned her. “Nature was beautiful to us back home, but even if we thought we knew the land, we understood that it was still dangerous.” The child did not seem to be listening, so Nexus cut short her spiel and told her more precisely, as a mother would, “You should not go off on your own like that—your sister and everyone else will worry.” Still ignoring the Ecorian girl, Hotaru lit up and pointed in front of her when she had found what she was looking for. Shifting her gaze over to this target now, Nexus caught sight of a small patch of wild purple flowers in the distance with numerous petals. They looked almost lavender in color, and the arrangement of the petals on each flower made them look as though they had popped open and were reaching desperately for something. Hotaru ran forward to meet with the patch, and Nexus simply followed, her eyes still focused on the flowers. Entranced, she crouched down, placing her weight on her knees and ankles, and reached over to pluck one of them from the ground. She examined the curiously vibrant flora and gently ruffled the petals. Though they were very lightly protected with some kind of slippery, wax-like coating, brushing against the petals mimicked the feeling of ruffling feathers. It was oddly satisfying to touch. Hotaru had joined Nexus and knelt beside her, though instead of plucking a flower she just watched her friend’s awe at them. The glow in Nexus’ eyes reflected slightly off of the flowers and the light mist that the previous day’s rain had brought upon them. The purple hues of the flowers in turn reflected ever so faintly on Nexus' dark skin. “These are beautiful!” The Ecorian girl finally spoke. “I have not seen very many flowers and plants like this since I had come to Earth. I saw some, but never so bright and strongly colored!” She lifted the flower just before her face and smelled it, smiling as she did. “They are very sweet.” She stopped for a moment and turned to Hotaru, raising a brow. “What’s wrong?” the younger girl asked her senior. Nexus shook her head. “I am not quite sure why you brought me here,” said. “I am glad to have seen this, but what were you going to do with them? Were they for something special?” “Yes!” The sprightly girl nodded and gave a giggle. “Arisu told me she found out that mom and dad were finally going to be coming to the base after finding out where we’d landed! That way they can live with us and we can be together again before we have to go back home.” She frowned. “We probably won’t go back for a while, though. I don’t think our place is clear yet and I dunno when they’re gonna get to check. Lots of places are messed up right now still.” Nexus lowered her flower and looked down. Though she’d brought up her own home just a few moments ago, she hadn’t thought as deeply about it until she was not the one speaking about it. Hotaru’s mention of home brought the now quiet Nexus memories of her family and Cale, whom she loved and missed even now. Especially now. However, she inhaled deeply and kept her sadness contained. She needn’t have spoiled the moment or brought the girl down with negative talk. Instead, she smiled at her young companion and responded kindly. “I am sure your parents will love it,” she encouraged. “It would be nice to finally meet them. Maybe I can help keep these fresh with my power, if you like.” Hotaru’s face lit up, her shifted attention burying the worry she held for a moment. “Yeah! I wanna pick all of them!” She exclaimed enthusiastically. Her alien companion shook her head disapprovingly. “This is not a very common sight since the Chimera Anima just being here had hurt the environment,” she spoke up. “Perhaps it would be best to conserve its beauty as best we can. We should just pick a few and get a bundle of them for your family.” “You mean like a bouquet?” the cheery girl tilted her head, and the alien girl nodded, though unaware of the proper term for a bundle flowers in human tongues. She’d read about flowers in the books of the area she’d landed when she first came to Earth, but never came across the right word for a bundle. Though, she knew what they were—bouquets in her world were no different than here, and she was sure that even Earth had such brilliantly colored flowers. She came across images of them in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but to see them up close was something different. An illustration did the beauty of this planet’s plant life no justice. “I guess we could do that…” Hotaru went on after contemplating the idea, shaking her friend from her thoughts. “But I just wanted to get as many as possible to kind of show them how much I missed them! If I get lots of flowers, then it means I missed them a lot!” Nexus laughed. “You are enthusiastic, Hotaru,” she teased, standing up. She placed the flower she’d plucked in the girl’s hair and pet her head. “But sometimes you can say more with less. And besides, I think that your family would be happy with anything that you give them. The most important thing is that you will be together again, yes?” “Ohhh!” Hotaru nodded in agreement. “I get it! But how many should we grab then?” “Just grab a few, and I can carry them back.” In agreement, the girls gathered some flowers, and Hotaru handed each of hers to Nexus so that she could hold them. A few times, the sprightly child had grabbed too enthusiastically and injured the stems, though she tried to mimic her friend’s grasp, far gentler but still firm enough to pluck each one. After having to hold several flowers, the Ecorian girl could no longer help her partner pluck, and so she stood and waited for her younger counterpart to hand flowers to her. While Hotaru had been careful to avoid touching the ground, she ended up getting onto her knees to politely harvest each flower. At times, she’d pluck one far away from her if she felt it looked nicer than the rest. As promised, Nexus contributed some of her aura in order to keep the flowers absolutely fresh, and she couldn’t help but raise the bundle closer to her face when Hotaru was hunched over and unaware of her actions, just so she could smell them. After a while of gathering, the two girls had a humble but satisfying bouquet of flowers to bring back to the base. Hotaru’s knees were now caked with dirt, since the soft and damp earth left the ground with a sticky and pasty consistency. As she stood, she furiously tried to wipe the mess away, only finding that it smeared the stuff all over her hands and knees. She huffed, but wiped her hands on some nearby wood so that they would at least be clean, or as clean as they could be on a child who worked in the mud. “We can clean you up when we get back,” Nexus laughed at her. “Before everyone sees you.” “Blegh, I hope so!” The child responded in disgust, looking down at how much of a mess she made while pulling her shorts down over her knees, as they’d ridden upward when she'd knelt down. “Arisu will get really mad at me if she sees this stuff on me.” She looked up at Nexus, holding the lively bouquet, and tilted her head. “Do you think…that my parents will like them?” Nexus smiled. “I am sure they will.” Returning her friend’s smile, Hotaru hopped forward from the patch she was in toward a grassy area before her, and then bounced up and down while taking the alien girl’s arm. She tugged it lightly and grinned. “Let’s go then!” She exclaimed eagerly. “I wanna get things ready for when my parents come!” Nodding, Nexus turned away from the patch of lavender-tinted flowers and walked in stride with her bubbly acquaintance. By now, the sun was shining brilliantly through the clouds, and the world began to wake. Nexus looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply, feeling at peace. She wondered what would happen when everyone returned to their original homes, but felt glad that she had helped to preserve the human’s sanctity and residence. After the destructive presence of the Chimera Anima, seeing the beauty of the Earth around her now, persisting after so much grief, gave Nexus hope for the future. ---- Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes